landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction Song/It's a Hard and Cruel World Out There
This song is sung by Ptero, who is a Pteranodon/Pterodactylus hybrid. At this point, he thinks he is a full Sharptooth and, as such, is stalking dinner, feeling hungry. He had just barely escaped being made a meal himself by a hungry Albertosaurus and realizes the irony that, having been the hunted, he is now the hunter. He mentions his father's death and how dangerous the world is. He also mentions that he doesn't like killing but that he has to eat. (Interestingly, he also mentions later in the movie that, were he to catch the leaf eaters he believes to have murdered his father, he'd give them a slow death for revenge.) He tells his prey that he has nothing against him, but that he just needs food. At the end of the song, he has his prey cornered and finishes the last line of his song. He then lets out a hunting cry and moves his claws in to finish the job. However, the death blow isn't shown and instead, the scene switches to Petrie, who is woken up by the Pterodactylus cry. '''Ptero: '''It's a hard and cruel world out there! In this world there is many a scare! Having just been hunted myself it seems so strange That the position would now rearrange But then again, this world is sad. Just think of what happened to my dad. They killed him when I was but a small lad. I'm doing this because I'm hungry, not because I'm bad! I certainly don't like to kill. It definitely gives me no thrill. I know that this business isn't neat But hey I've got to eat! When I'm not hunting, you'll find I'm really sweet. It's a hard and cruel world out there. One can win only if one dares to dare. I seems as if nobody could care. You've got to try as hard as you can try Or else you will certainly die. And that's the truth, I'm not going to lie. I've got nothing against you. This is something I just must do. It's a hard and cruel world out there. As you are no doubt surely aware. It's not that I'm really fond of meat. But goodness, you know I've got to eat! I hope you can forgive A guy who is forced to hunt to live. Some may consider this to be rude But I've got no Tree Stars for food. I don't like the way things tend But this is how it's going to end. What nature makes me do is awful, I know. But that's the way things go. Trust me, I don't find this fun. I'll concede you had a good run. And if I weren't so hungry, I'd have hoped that you'd won. It's a hard and cruel world out there. And there is nobody that it will spare. One has trouble not falling into despair. It's a hard and cruel world out there. Trust me, doing this is very hard for me to bear. I'd love to just let you go. But I'm afraid it can't be so. It's a hard and cruel world out there. It seems like one big nightmare! I know, it's just not fair. Category:Fanfiction Songs Category:Mongoose Lover